Art of Anarchy
by Lunatic Wisdom
Summary: While visiting their uncle at Jurassic World, Jessa Sawyer and her siblings hope to make the most of their vacation until disastrous events strike with chaos following shortly after. Luckily, she finds herself in the company of two brothers as they play the ultimate survival game of cat and mouse, only this time, with a lot more teeth. Zach/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Favor

**Art of Anarchy**

 **Chapter 1** : The Favor

* * *

Lowery Cruthers paced back and forth at the docks of Jurassic World, occasionally sneaking glances at his wristwatch. Fidgeting with his fingers, he gazed beyond the horizon hoping for a glimpse of the ferry.

 _The ferry is just running a bit late. It's not like it pulled a_ Titanic _and sunk in the middle of the ocean, right?_ He shook his head at the morbid thought, mentally slapping himself in the process. _No, that's crazy. Otherwise Maureen would've killed me for it, although it technically wasn't my fault_.

He took one final look at the horizon before he hurried back under the shade of a nearby patio table umbrella. He set down the sign-which had his nieces and nephew's name crudely scribbled down with sharpie-and rested his head in his hands, deciding a quick nap should pass the time. The calming sea breeze did little to pacify his nerves but soon the sound of the rocking waves was enough to lull him to sleep.

* * *

 **One Week Prior**

"Lowery, I thought I warned you about having your phone during work hours," scolded Claire Dearing as she pointed out the vibrating phone on his workstation. A picture of his sister lit up his screen and Lowery immediately grabbed and held onto it tightly, afraid his workaholic superior might wrestle it out of his hands.

He began to stammer before putting a sentence together. "It's my sister. Can I be excused for just a minute, otherwise she might be really angry at me for ignoring it."

Claire darted her eyes between her nervous employee and his phone. She groaned at the idea of her being charitable. "Fine, but just a minute. Any more and you'll have me to worry about."

Lowery gave a weak smile and quickly thanked her before jumping out of his seat and hurried out of ear's reach. He redialed the number and as it rang, he silently prayed his sister wouldn't be upset.

"LOWERY!" He had to hold his phone away from his ear as she began to list reasons why he was utterly useless for owning a phone. He hated being right.

"I'm sorry Maureen! I'm really busy at work and you called at the wrong time. My boss is here and she's very adamant about the rules regarding the 'no phones during work hours' policy."

His sister let out a hearty laugh. "Whipped even at work? Just like old times. I'm sorry for you little brother," she teased, earning a roll from Lowery's eyes. "I called you several times yesterday and you never returned them. It's really important and you would be doing Adam and I a _huge_ favor."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" He muttered, bracing himself for the worst. He peeked over his shoulder for any sign of his boss and sighed in relief at her preoccupation with the park's monitor.

"Adam is recovering from food poisoning after eating some buffet sushi the other night and we originally planned a family vacation to visit Jurassic World. The kids have been excited all week and we almost had to cancel but luckily, their favorite uncle works there."

Lowery caught on to her hint and knew where this was going. "I'm their only uncle Maureen and I can't take time off from work to look after them. We're really swamped with the new attraction and not to mention making sure thousands of people don't get killed by dinosaurs."

His sister was unusually quiet and Lowery braced himself for the worst. "Uncle Lowery, you really can't watch over us?" said a young male voice, catching him off guard. _Oh no, she didn't_.

"Of course not. Uncle Lowery is just saying that cause he's trying to find a girlfriend as 'cool' as he is and doesn't want us to tell her the truth about him being a dork," said the snarky voice of one of his nieces.

"Correction Lexy, I'm _not_ trying to find a girlfriend because I already have one." Lowery interjected, laughing nervously as he snuck a look at his neighbor, Vivian, and gazed longingly at her. The last thing he wanted was for them to recite embarrassing family stories, wrecking any chance, if any, he had with her.

His other niece quickly interrupted his pining by adding her two cents. " _Sure_ you do Uncle Lowery. That's what you said the last time and she turned out to be a catfish."

"Oh Jessa, you and your crazy stories." Before Lowery could continue dissuading his nieces and nephew in from saying more mortifying things, their mother's voice returned and he was partially relieved for it.

"Just please make sure they don't get eaten or something. That's all I'm asking. Otherwise, I can guarantee that you'll never show your face at another family reunion," Maureen warned, hoping her brother understood that she meant it. If there was one thing Lowery was afraid of other than her temper, it was Maureen Sawyer's ability to keep her promises, a lesson he learned the hard way growing up.

Lowery pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to comprehend what she was asking of him. "Adam sure picked a good time to get sick," he muttered, hoping she wouldn't hear him. "Look, I'm not sure I can do it Maureen. Any other time could've been fine, but now really isn't a good time."

"Lowery Cruthers, your job is on the line if you don't get back to your station!" came Claire Dearing's authoritative voice as she marched up to him.

"I gotta go. I'll call you when I'm done I'm sorry!" He hung up before his sister could object, afraid more of losing his job than moment than her wrath. He turned off his phone in front of his boss as she approached him and gave a big smile in hopes of calming her down, which seemed to work as Claire's face returned to her typical disapproving look.

"Get back to work," she snapped, walking back to the control room, "and clean your station while you're at it."

As he followed her back, his thoughts were jumbled with what to do about his sister's request. If he did go through with it, he could only manage a day off during the weekend. _One day is better than nothing, right?_ If he declined, he would risk disappointing his nieces and nephew. It seemed all hope was lost until an idea sparked in his head at the sight of the retreating figure of park operations manager. He recalled a discussion earlier between Claire and Zara, her attractive British assistant, about securing VIP access and suites for her nephews. _Maybe it could work to my advantage_. "Claire, you mentioned earlier today about having family coming to visit, am I right?"

It seemed to work in his favor because the minute Claire turned around, she wore a forced smile on her face like she had no choice but to respond and nervously fixed her golden, red bob. He observed that whenever the subject of family came up, Claire usually preferred to change the topic or nervously give very little information about them. "Yes Lowery, but I believe _my_ family matters shouldn't be every _employee_ 's business, especially to eavesdroppers such as yourself." She narrowed her steel blue eyes, signaling him that she was ending the conversation, but Lowery continued, much to her dismay.

"I'm asking because I might need a little help," he fumbled on the last words, unsure of how to ask her to do _him_ a favor. He awkwardly hooked his thumbs on his belt hoop and tried to play it off, but Claire understood completely.

"You? Need _my_ help?" Claire gave a forced laugh. "You have a lot of nerve considering you're hardly working half the time and busy flirting with Vivian." She crossed her arms, but gave an intrigued smile, eager to gain the upper hand. "Nevertheless, I am interested with what you have in mind."

Lowery took a couple deep breaths to ready himself before breaking the silence. _Here goes._ "My sister and her husband were supposed to come with their family for the holidays, but they have to cancel because of an unfortunate case of food poisoning. She, however, still wants her children to come and is asking if I can spare some time for them. I know it's difficult to schedule a last minute day off, so-"

"Get to the point Lowery. If you haven't noticed, some of us have work to do," said Claire stiffly, tapping her fingers over her crossed arms.

He mumbled out a quick apology before resuming. "Is it possible for your assistant to add my nieces and nephew to her accompaniment? I don't know how long they are visiting, but I was hoping to use one of my day offs on the weekend so I can spend some time with them."

Claire's eyes widened at Lowery's request and pursed her lips, thinking critically of what to say. Initially, she was about to decline since she wasn't thrilled with the idea of being asked anything last minute. That might've been the Type A personality speaking, but she put it aside for a more rational thought. _Although I hate to admit it, Lowery does produce exceptional results as a valuable technician, when he isn't busy being Casanova._ Claire gave a hint of a smile, but immediately regretted it once she caught Lowery staring and grinning, eager for her response. _I guess I can do him a favor, just this once_.

"I will have to ask Zara about it," Claire said, mentally noting to pay Zara extra for the last minute request. Before Lowery could thank her, she added her conditions. "However, you'll have to cover their extra expenses. All I can afford to give you is just her watchful eye. Their suites and VIP access, which includes their dining and other services, are on you."

Lowery was pleased with Claire's _attempt_ to help him, but mentally grieved over his soon-to-be empty bank account. _It's for the best. As long as the kids are happy, I guess this can be my Christmas gift to them_. "Thanks Claire, you have no idea-"

She held her hand up to stop him. "Please don't think I'll do this again. This is just _one_ favor. I'm giving you your lunch break early in order to secure a suite for them and if the front desk give you any trouble, give Zara a call and she can sort it out. You're still going to pay for it though." She turned to open the door to the control room, but paused at the doorway. "Better hurry. Since it's the holidays, rooms may be scarce." She flashed him one more smile before leaving Lowery to fret over his expenses.

* * *

The sounds of a docking ferry woke Lowery up from his nap. He removed his glasses to rub his eyes. As he cleaned his lens with the ends of his shirt, he took a peek at his watch to note the time. _Crap, I was asleep for half an hour?_ He looked up to see the disembarking crowd. He squinted his eyes to find the boat number and realized this the ferry he was waiting for.

He got up to run, but doubled back for his improvised sign. He excused his way through the throng of tourists until he found a decent spot to wait. _I hope I didn't miss them. Maureen would have a field day with this_.

Several minutes had gone by and Lowery was beginning to worry. He knew exactly who to look for, but the multitude of tourists weren't making it any easier to spot the kids. He kept glancing at the time, hoping to make it back for his shift.

"Uncle Lowery?" called a female voice behind him. He turned around, still holding up the sign, to find three figures: one young boy and two older girls.

One of the older girls was chewing a piece of gum as she spoke, narrowing her electric blue eyes-that reminded Lowery of his sister-to read the sign. "You spelled my name wrong," she pouted, running a hand through her lengthy hair which reminded Lowery of the color of chestnuts. "It's with a ' _y_ ' not an ' _i_ '."

"Sorry Lexy, I was rushing to make it this morning before work." He blushed in embarrassment and bent down to the youngest of the trio and ruffled his curly hair. "Is that you Cody? You've grown since I last saw you." The little boy responded with a cheeky smirk and gave him a bear hug.

Lowery looked up to find the other sibling staring off at the trains with her ears plugged with earphones. Her chocolate brown hair was fashioned into a messy high bun. Out of the three, Jessa Sawyer looked like she just got out of bed in comparison to her groomed siblings. She turned around and gave her uncle a quick smile before pushing up her thick framed glasses.

"We have Lexy, Cody and Jessa," he spoke, pointing to the respected individuals. "I managed to snag you kids one of the last suites at the hotel and VIP access, which consist of front of the line passes, dining and other _cool_ perks." He gestured his thumbs up to himself and gave an exaggerated smile. His attempt of being trendy crashed and burned as the trio looked at him with confusion over his antics.

Lowery cleared his throat and motioned them to follow him without another word, dying inside from humiliation. As they walked, Lexy ran up to his side, glancing over her shoulder to make sure her younger sister was occupied. "Jessa isn't feeling like herself because she just got through a _really_ bad breakup. It took me _forever_ to convince her to agree to this trip, so no mentioning of anything that would trigger her. We good?"

He nodded, feeling overwhelmed with what he got himself into. As they approached the train, only one thought ran through his mind which made him appreciate his sister even more: _How does Maureen do it_?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So after several months of this sitting in my laptop, since I busy with university, I have finally finished the first chapter! I had actually written several drafts but I decided on this particular one because it was my favorite to write! Lowery is such a goofball and I had hope to capture his personality, since we really didn't get much from the movie. Speaking of which, I had to watch it several times in order for me to plan everything out.

This is my first attempt back at writing after being on hiatus due to school. Since I'm on winter break for another week and before the next quarter starts, I am pleased to have finished this before I got swamped with reality. Please go easy on me TT_TT

Also, please let me know what you think so far in the reviews! Any ideas that you would like to see? I'm open to suggestion and willing to put them in! Just please no negative feedback because I can't better myself from them. By the way, the Mitchell siblings will arrive in the next chapter and maybe...we see some potential interaction?

 **Happy Holidays and advanced Happy New Year (if I can't update by then) :D**

Special thanks to the two girls who work at my school's bookstore for their inspiration of Jessa and Lexy with their names and personalities!

 _Sawyer Family_ © _L.W  
Jurassic Park Series _© _Michael Crichton  
_ _Jurassic World_ © _Colin Trevorrow_


	2. Chapter 2: The Awkward Stage

**Art of Anarchy**

 **Chapter 2** : The Awkward Stage

* * *

As soon as Lowery introduced his family to their accommodations, while struggling to drag his niece's multiple luggages behind him like the gentleman he was, he received a call from Claire suggesting that if he liked having a job, to return back to the control room immediately. He left Lexy in charge and promised to swing by after his shift for dinner. For the time being, he instructed that they were allowed to explore the hotel and not wander far, in case a dinosaur were to escape and wreck havoc on the island. He added that last part as a joke, once again earning baffled looks from his sister's children.

Lexy eventually managed to shoo him away, despite his protest, feeling he had more instructions to give them. Closing the door with her back pressed against it, Lexy let out a sigh of relief, finally able to enjoy the peace and quiet of a well-deserved vacation. She loved her uncle and his goofy antics, but with the toll of traveling finally tiring her out, she could gladly welcome her much needed nap…after unpacking.

She looked around, pleased with their uncle for securing a suitable room despite the short time he was given. Since it was a two-room suite, this immediately presented a problem: there were two bedrooms, and if her memory served her well, a sleeper-sofa in the living area.

"Jessa, where are you staying?" she called out, hauling her luggage into one of the bedrooms, hoping to escape the responsibility of making sure their brother had company when it was time to sleep. At the age of six, Cody still believed in the monster under his bed and the boogeyman in his closet back home, hence why he still slept with their parents instead of his own room. She loved her little brother, but she wanted to enjoy her sleep without him pestering about something trying to get him in the middle of the night. _Best leave that to Jessa, since she's practically nocturnal,_ she thought, remembering her sister's love of reading usually kept her up at night.

"Jessa?" Lexy crossed over to the other side of the suite and peeked into the other bedroom. She found her younger sister already fast asleep, draped over the queen-size bed as if she were already claiming it as her own. She still wore her traveling clothes-black leggings and a white three-fourths sleeve shirt with horizontal black stripes–complete with her beat up Chucks.

"Lexy, can we see the dinosaurs now?" Cody interrupted, watching the television play an advertisement of the park and its many attractions. "I want to see the ! It's my favorite." His brown eyes widen with delight as the park's mascot made an appearance and he began to bounce up and down on his seat. "Please Lexy? Can we go now?"

She took a seat next to him and rested her arm around his shoulders. "Uncle Lowery said we would spend the whole day with him at the park tomorrow. In the meantime, how about we go swimming in the pool before we meet him for dinner. Does that sound like fun?" _I guess a nap could wait since Cody was looking impatient to get out of the room. I'll just dip my feet to cool down; this humidity is already killing me!_

Cody nodded in agreement before he ran to his luggage. "I guess so. What about Jessa? Is she gonna come?" he asked, throwing his clothes around in search of his swimsuit.

Lexy bit back a frown and the urge to fix the mess Cody was making. "She's taking a nap because we had to wake up early for our flight remember? Let her rest and she'll join us later." _Last thing I want for Cody is to drag him into Jessa's love life, or in this case, lack of. I'll just let her sleep it off so she won't be so cranky._ "Go change into your swimsuit and we'll get going," she instructed, not wanting to dwell on negative thoughts. _After all, we're on vacation!_

As Cody ran change in the bathroom, Lexy looked around for a paper and pen to write down a message for Jessa to find if ever she woke up before they returned. After finding them inside her room's drawer, she scribbled a short note as Cody emerged, wearing his towel around his neck like a superhero.

"Alright Superman, race you to the elevator?" Jessa asked as she grabbed her shoulder bag and left the note on the table.

Cody began jumping around, eager to finally get out of the room. "Hurry up slowpoke!" He giggled as Lexy opened the door, pushing his way past her before scampering down the hall.

"Hey! No cheating!" Lexy shouted as she slammed the door shut and proceeded to chase him down the corridor. She caught him by the wrist before nearly colliding with three figures as exited the elevators. Lexy quickly apologizing as she led Cody by the wrist inside. They tried to contain themselves but as the doors closed, they burst out laughing at the group's puzzled looks as they made their way to the first floor.

* * *

"I wonder who they were?" Gray Mitchell asked, turning around to get a better look at the kids.

"Who knows," his older brother Zach answered, preoccupied with face of the young girl instead. Although it was just a passing glance, she was cute enough to catch his attention and he secretly hoped she stayed on the same floor. Gray rolled his eyes at the sight of his brother smiling smugly; he already knew what Zach was thinking about.

"Whoever they are, they should learn to watch where they're going," Zara Young-their aunt's assistant-muttered as she pulled their rolling bags, piqued with the lack of manners children had these days.

When they reached their suite, Zara lined up the bags against the wall before checking the gift basket as Gray bolted his way into the room, eager to dump his stuff and head straight to the park. Zach lazily made his way inside, falling back on his bed as he texted one of his friends about how bored he was, even though they had just arrived.

"Your aunt's got you V.I.P access, so you can get on all the rides without waiting on line," Zara explained, flipping through a brochure of the island.

Ignoring what their aunt's assistant said, Gray grew impatient with his brother, who was now busy skimming through his social media. "Let's go!" he whined, dropping his backpack on the floor.

"Dude," Zach said in a monotone voice, preoccupied with his phone. "She said we have to wait."

Gray made his way to the balcony. "I don't want to wait anymore!" He threw open the room's balcony door and was greeted with a spectacular view of the park. It was everything he had imagined, from the massive lagoon to the visitor's center that towered over the buildings at Main Street, but what he really wanted was just to see the dinosaurs.

"Can you close the doors?" complained Zach as he shielded his eyes from the sunlight. "It's too bright."

Gray ignored his brother and ran back to Zara's side. "When can we go?"

Looking at her wristwatch, she took note of the time. "Probably after we meet up with your aunt at the visitor's center," she said.

Gray groaned and fell face first beside his brother, who frowned at the sudden closeness before pushing himself off the bed and walked over to the balcony. He leaned over the rail and took a good look at the scenery before him. He had to admit, the park looked impressive, but knew Gray would enjoy it more than himself since he practically worshiped dinosaurs.

"Should we get going? Your aunt is probably expecting us."

Zach walked back inside and closed the doors behind him. He raised his eyebrows and gave a forced smile to Zara, pretending to care about meeting their aunt Claire. In actuality, he could care less about someone who treated family like they were assets in her eyes. He knew his mom and sister rarely got along due to Claire's workaholic nature but it was definitely a surprise when she invited them to visit for the holidays. But Zach wasn't stupid. He _knew_ his mom set this up; otherwise Claire would've never bother them, let alone realize they exist. Within his sixteen years of existence, Zach had only met Claire thrice; two of those occasions were funerals for their grandparents. Even with that reason, where normal people would grieve over loved ones and learn to accept the loss, Claire only had work on her mind and was only available for not even an hour before she had to leave.

"Fine, let's go," Zach responded, trying to sound cordial as he followed Zara and his brother out the suite. He couldn't wait to get this awkward reunion over with.

* * *

Jessa woke up with a sudden jerk of her body. Wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth, she adjusted her glasses and looked at the digital clock on her nightstand; half an hour had passed since they arrived to their room but her nap felt like it had been hours instead. Sitting up on the bed, she wiped her lens clean of smears as she called out Cody and Jessa's name. To her surprise, she was greeted with silence.

"There's no way they left me by myself," she mumbled as she got out of bed and walked to the living area. She saw Cody's luggage wide open with his clothes thrown all over the general area and took a quick peek into the other bedroom, noting Lexy's belongings on the bed. "Where the hell are they?" she said under her breath.

A piece of paper caught her eye on the kitchen table and she moved in for a closer look. She recognized Lexy's handwriting and she picked it up to read.

"Jessa, we're at the pool. Come join us when you wake up," she recited. _To leave or to stay. That is the question._ Shrugging at the obvious answer, Jessa settled into meeting with her siblings; like she had a choice, realizing how bored she would've become if she stayed indoors on a beautiful afternoon.

Walking back into her bedroom, she spotted a full-length mirror on the wall and examined herself. She undid her hair tie at the sight of her disheveled hair, allowing wavy, brunette locks to fall past her shoulders and down her back. She ran a hand through her hair like a comb, not only to tame it, but to give her more appealing appearance than what her shabby bun provided. Grabbing her copy of _Pride and_ Prejudice-her favorite book-and shoving it inside in her bag, she slung it over her shoulder as she hurried out of the suite.

As she closed the door, to her right, she saw three figures leaving their suite at the same time. There was a woman with straight black hair talking on her cell phone and two boys who trailed behind her: one younger and another who appeared to be her age. Jessa looked down as she turned to walk down the corridor, not interested in making idle talk; she was never one for conversations, especially with strangers.

She stopped at the elevators and pressed the button to call it to her floor. From the corner of her eye, Jessa watched as the group drew closer and looked up at the elevator's position indicator, wishing it would hurry up so she wouldn't deal with the silent awkwardness. Rummaging through her bag, she took out her book and resumed where she last left off, hoping to appear too preoccupied for small talk. As the group stopped behind her, she had a notion that someone was watching her and a felt prickle of discomfort at the thought. She hated being stared at, especially if it was from the opposite gender.

"Your aunt should be finishing up with her tour," the woman spoke, her British accent enticing Jessa's ears; she always had an affinity for them as they sounded so elegant and foreign.

" _Then_ can we go?" asked the eager, young boy.

The older one scoffed, sounding as if he was cool. The British woman spoke again. "We will have to see what your aunt says. You two aren't the only ones I'm assigned to look after. She mentioned one of her coworkers-Lowery if I recall-having his nieces and nephews over for a visit; something along the lines of that."

Jessa looked over her shoulder at the indirect mention of her uncle and themselves, accidentally locking eyes with the individual behind her: the older boy. Realizing what she did, Jessa immediately returned to her reading and felt her cheeks burn from humiliation. The grip on her book grew tighter as she prayed for the elevator to hurry up. Once it finally arrived, she rushed in and stood in one of the corners, keeping her head down to avoid eye contact again.

 _Of all people to make eye contact with, why did it have to be the older one?_

Curiously, she snuck a peek at the boy again through her curtain of hair which obscured the view. The boy busied himself with his phone, fingers moving rapidly across the keyboard, acting as if nothing happened. It had been a while since the opposite gender flustered Jessa. She normally ignored everyone altogether by either keeping to herself or staying cooped up in her room whenever she wasn't school, especially after her breakup with her boyfriend a couple months ago. It was only within that month did she finally start venturing outside the safe confines of her room, hoping to move on from the event. _Oh god,_ w _hy did I have to remember_ that _right now_ _? It's not helping!_

She leaned her head against the wall, wishing she wasn't so confusing and awkward when it came to socializing as the elevator continued its way down to the first level. _Well, there goes my fresh start._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the alerts and favorites from the first chapter alone! The response was overwhelming (to me TT_TT) and definitely took me by surprise, especially since I _just_ returned from a horrible writer's block and extended hiatus. Special shoutout to **barbiemorse** for being the first reviewer and I hope to read more feedback so I can see what you readers are enjoying so far or if there is anything that I need to work on. I'm still open for ideas on what you guys would like to see, so please don't hesitate; I love having the readers be a part of the story!

Because the movie seems to take place in one day (I think...lemme go watch it again), I will extend the time period and _try_ to start the actual events within the upcoming chapters. I don't know which chapter exactly, but it'll be soon! I am currently in the beginning of my winter quarter so unleash the sporadic updates D:

Zach and Jessa have finally interacted but the next chapter is where they will finally introduce themselves and _possibly_ set the stage for some romance. ;D

 _Sawyer Family_ © _L.W  
Jurassic Park Series _© _Michael Crichton  
Jurassic World _© _Colin Trevorrow_


End file.
